Sora Kaneda
"There's only a few things I care about: the one's I love, achieving my goals, and making sure I look kick-ass while I'm doing it!" -Sora Sora Kaneda is a Shinigami born from a powerful Demon known as Gabriel. At the moment of his birth, his Devil powers were sealed away by his mother, the Captain of Squad 4 at the time, so as to live a normal life without being discriminated against. As a result of his powers awakening, due to unfortunate events, he fled the Soul Society but not before being confronted by the Captain of Squad 6, who sealed his Shinigami powers via destroying his Hakusei and Sakusei. Being left for dead, he was discovered by a wizard named Nevan, who took him into the Fairy Tail Guild so they could help him. He now lives in the Guild and is an active member, and even has his own team which is named "Team Shadow." Along with Nevan and Rio Ricardo. Appearance Sora, as a Shinigami, was a young man of slightly above average height with messy brown hair and bright blue eyes, traits inherited from his mother. He had the physical appearance of a man in his late teens and wore the standard Shinigami Shihakusho uniform, which had no real distinct features. After his exile, and admission into Fairy Tail, before reawakening his Shinigami powers, Sora wears loose sweat pants which are grey in color, and he wears a red t-shirt with a black dragon on the front. As a result of his Demon powers awakening, thanks to the Guild Master undoing the seal, his hair becomes slightly longer, reaching a couple inches past his shoulder, and becomes jet-black in color. His eyes also become a bright gold color and his skin pales slightly. His canines grow slightly sharper and his physical build becomes much more muscular. After regaining his Shinigami powers, his Shihakusho takes on a drastic appearance, being that it doesn't even look like one. He wears a crimson button-up shirt left undone to expose his chest and abdomen. He also wears black pants with black combat boots. He wears his zanpakuto over his left shoulder which is held by a blue sash which is held in place by a silver buckle in the shape of a skull. Personality Sora Kaneda can be described as one of the oddest characters in the series, mainly because he doesn't seem to stick to one personality type for very long. In most cases he is friendly and respectful towards others. He understands that certain mannerisms must be exercised when addressing authority and will speak in a polite tone. As far as his friends are concerned, he's more casual and enjoys eating and drinking with them. He also seems to have a perverted side, as he has a strong fascination for breasts of any size. At one point he actually admits that he "lives for the boobies." In spite of this, he is well aware of boundaries and always stands up for women, calling them "the treasures of the universe." This philosophy also means that he will get extremely angry if he sees women mistreated in any way. He also seems to have a romantic interest towards his team mate Nevan. As he seems to get flustered whenever they are in close proximity. The feelings seem to be returned by Nevan, though this only seems to make interactions even more awkward as they both are wary of talking about certain romantic subjects. However, he is extremely protective of her as a result, even if his protection is unneeded. As he will constantly put his life on the line for her sake. During fights, in spite of his normally friendly attitude, he will toy with his enemies mainly by holding back to make the fight last longer, as well as to lure them in a false sense of security. As a result, he is able to easily outmaneuver them due to their overconfidence. He will also resort to trash talking and jokes just to unnerve an enemy so as to make them more vulnerable to his attacks. Sora, due to having his demon powers awakened, also develops a much darker side to his personality. When angered, he will become cold, ruthless, and uncaring towards his opponent. He will occasionally torture his enemies and seems to get a twisted sense of pleasure out of it as a result. Some people have called him "Evil Incarnate" due to his apparent disregard for the well-being of his enemy and seeks only to destroy them entirely. In spite of his dark tendencies, Sora firmly believes in the preservation of life before honor. This is mainly due to the fact that he never knew his parents, and as a result, he feels that a part of him is empty. He tries to fill the emptiness by making sure nobody else ends up like him, so he tries to save as many lives as possible, even at the risk of his own. A trait that even some of his enemies find admirable. He enjoys training to a great extent and can be seen sparring with Rio on many occasions whether just for fun or for an upcoming battle. He also has a fondness for music to a great extent and has taken up playing the guitar in his spare time. Quite surprisingly, he seems to have a natural talent for it. His favorite foods are chocolate, rice, and tomato soup, though he has clearly stated he absolutely hates onions and cheese. Though he isn't lactose intolerant. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities (Shinigami) Since he was initially trained in the arts of the Shinigami, Sora is most adept in this area of his powers. After training further during his time in Fairy Tail, his skills have sharpened even further. Zanjutsu Expert: Sora's most prominent skills is with his Zanpakuto. He is well versed in several Zanjutsu techniques and has not lost his touch even after losing his powers. -Ryodan (Bisection) : A Zanjutsu technique where the user brings the sword above their heads with both hands and swings downwards in a powerful slash. The result is a large wave of energy that can potentially cut an enemy in half. -Suikawari (Watermelon Splitting) : A Kendo technique similar to Ryodan, but is typically used for much taller opponents, in where the user jumps to their head and rings their sword down to cut the head of their enemy in half. Kido Practitioner: While not on the level of expert, mainly due to it not being his preferred style of combat. Sora is able to utilize his Kido in a unique way, mainly using it to aid his Zanjutsu or Hand-to-Hand Combat skills. -Hado #31 Shakkaho, Hado#33 Sokatsui: Instead of shooting the spell outwards, Sora channels the two Hado techniques into his fists, making sure to divide the energy equally in order to explosively amplify his punching power as well as adding elemental damage. He's currently training to use both spells in unison and even learning to channel the spell all throughout his body through the Takeover spell practiced by the Guild Master. -Jugeki Byakurai: A red varient of the Hado #4 Byakurai technique strong enough the run through metal. Sora uses this technique frequently along with its original counterpart. Hakuda Expert: Second only to his Zanjutsu, Sora is very adept in Hakuda and is able to use it effectively should he be without his Zanpakuto. His skill in this level far outmatches standard Onmitsukido members, who themselves are said to be proficient in the art. -Oni Dekopin (Oni Headpoke): One of Sora's most-used techniques. It's extremely useful when in close quarters with an enemy. By channeling his power into his finger and then flicking it outward, he is able to deliver enough force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance and end up crashing into several structures (if any), as a result. -Raioken (Thunder King Fist): Another personal favorite technique, Sora is able to deliver multiple, high-speed punches towards his enemy with incredible force. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Demon Category:Bleach Category:Fairy Tail TriviaCategory:Mages -Sora's Themes are: "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin, ''"Cometh the Hour," ''from Bleach: The Hell Chapter OST, ''"SUPERNOVA," ''by Tetra Fang Quotes